robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Gun
The Machine Gun is a weapon featured in the 2D Universe games. Design 2D Universe The general depictions of the machine gun had several changes in terms of their physical appearance, but generally retains the traits on all games. In Grand Theft Auto 1, the machine gun seems to be based on the , with some styling cues from a , resulting in some sort of assault rifle. For both Grand Theft Auto: London games, the machine gun is modeled after a , which has its magazine on the left side of the gun. In Grand Theft Auto 2, the trigger group appears to be taken from the Pistol, but the rest are additions that appears to be an without a barrel shroud and a shorter barrel. It is also given the appearance of a submachine gun, being referred to in the game as a S-Uzi Machine Gun, a clear reference to the Uzi name. It is advertised twice, on Funami FM and Lithium FM. In addition, machine guns can be mounted on cars, and the Armed Land Roamer comes with its own form of mounted machine gun, featuring an icon that loosely resembles an . Performance 2D Universe The machine gun in Grand Theft Auto 1 is capable of firing larger numbers of bullets within a period of time than a pistol. Because of this trait, the machine gun is far more effective in flooding an area with bullets, increasing the chances for the player to hit targets quicker. However, as the weapon fires a large number of bullets at a time, its ammunition may deplete faster than the player would expect for a pistol. In Grand Theft Auto 2, the machine gun's damage per bullet was decreased to only half that of the pistol. Image Gallery Machinegun-GTA1-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 1''. Machinegun-GTAL-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. Vehiclemachinegun-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2'', Vehicle-mounted machine guns. ArmedLandRoamermachinegun-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2'', Armed Land Roamer's mounted machine gun. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Appears as a Crusher reward for the following vehicles in specific districts: **Big Bug in Downtown. **Michelli Roadster in Downtown. **GT-A1 in Residential. **Maurice in Residential. **Schmidt in Residential. **Arachnid in Industrial. **Bug in Downtown and Residential. **Armed Land Roamer in Residential and Industrial. **Eddy in Residential and Industrial. **U-Jerk Truck in all districts. *Jesus Saves, Avalon, Downtown District - Found hidden near a fence. *Shiroto; Funabashi; Ukita; Fruitbat; Sunnyside; Omnitron; Zarelli, Downtown District - Found near all of the job phones for all gangs. *Mobile RV Park; The Village; Scientist Research Center, Stromberg, Residential District - Found near the green and yellow job phones for the Rednecks and the Zaibatsu Corporation and the yellow and red job phones for the Scientists in the Residential District. * Jesus Saves, Tedium, Industrial District - Found at the hallway leading to the savepoint. * Russian HQ, Lubyanka, Industrial District - Found near the red job phones for the Russian Mafia. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *The weapon's rifle design is also incorporated for use in the game's Flamethrower. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Submachine guns